


farewell, my black balloon

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie really doesn't want to make this decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell, my black balloon

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [drabble meme](http://genre.livejournal.com/59738.html) at my livejournal. inspired by the song 'black balloon' by the kills.

She waits until after the funeral to make her final decision. It's hard to even think about making a decision like this. Everything is all swirling around inside her, all the grief and anger and all she really wants to do is just scream and yell and sob until she can't breathe. Instead, she lays back on her bed, feeling spectacularly unglamorous in sweats that are two sizes too big, the saddest songs she's got on CD playing through her walkman.

She really doesn't want to have to make this decision. Maybe Tim could make it for her, she thinks, he was their leader for so long and she still asked him for advice sometimes, so foisting it on to his shoulders would be... not at all like that. A tired sigh escapes her and she scrubs a hand over her face. She really doesn't want to have to make this decision.

It's not hard to slink down the dark hallway into the rec room. It has to be nearly three in the morning which means the only person who would be up is the only person she thinks she could stand being around right now. Tim gives her a little concerned glance as she walks in, but she doesn't really respond, just goes to sit next to him on the couch and rests her head on his shoulder, staring off into the distance. Dimly, she realizes he's very quickly closing out of windows on his computer and the thought makes her feel like smiling just a little.

They sit in silence for a few long moments, Cassie just using Tim's shoulder as a pillow and Tim sitting very still so she doesn't get jostled any. Eventually, though, she looks up at him and goes, "Leaders can still hug even when they're not going to be leaders for much longer, right?" She compliments herself on the fact that she doesn't cry all over his cape when she gets hugged.

The next morning dawns much too early. It's really her own fault for staying up so late and refusing to eat breakfast before taking that nearly scalding shower. Cassie feels a little sluggish as she pulls on her uniform, the red pants with stars, modeled after Donna's red costume, the stupid, _stupid_ goggles and the vambraces. One glance in the mirror and she knows that the decision she made is the right one. She's tired.

Her team quiets and pauses in all their rambunctiousness to look at her when she walks into the room. Kon's giving her a look that somehow manages to break her heart and mend it all at once, ("I love you.") and everyone else looks like they already know what's coming. A deep breath in and she squares her shoulders before beginning to speak.

"Due to recent events, I'm... I'm hereby disbanding Young Justice. Effective immediately."


End file.
